Cursed
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Sano is warned that kenshin will not always be around, and Kauru is getting visions of the past. Just when Kenshin is poisoned and is paralized, while a villan runs rampant in tokyo.
1. Default Chapter

"One day, young fighter, your ruroni will not be able to protect you..."  
  
...  
  
Sanouske held his head in his hands and groaned.  
  
He had a bad hangover from the night before.  
  
He had gone out with Hiro and Jin, and they were all just about in the same boat.  
  
He tried to remember the event of the night before, and the only thing he remembered was the old Miko telling him something...  
  
---  
  
Kauru screamed, sitting up in her futon.  
  
Kenshin had her in his arms in a second, holding her against him.  
  
"Shh..." he cooed, running his fingers through her tangled hair.  
  
When she was calm, she pushed him away and looked into his ruroni violet eyes, she had to reassure herself that he was still there.  
  
"Kauru-dono, what is the matter?" he asked her, searching her eyes.  
  
"N..nothing, just a nightmare." she stuttered, forcing herself to let go of her white knuckled grip on his gi.  
  
When Kenshin finally left her to get dressed, she breathed easier.  
  
He was safe, at the dojo..  
  
When she finally came out for breakfast, she was starved.  
  
She knew that Kenshin wouldn't let Yahiko start eating without her.  
  
When she arrived in the dojo, the fresh smell of sweet rolls hit her and she immediately felt her mouth start to water.  
  
"Finally, you old hag, now we can FINALLY eat!" Yahiko picked.  
  
Kauru just smiled and hit him over the head with the boken that she conveniently grabbed off of the nearby wall.  
  
"Sheesh, i dont know why she's so touchy." yahiko mumbled.  
  
Kauru sat down on the floor at her spot in front of Kenshin.  
  
He watched as she ate, barely touching his food.  
  
She noticed this and planned on asking him about it later.  
  
sanouske appeared at the door and just walked on in, setting himself down and grabbed a plate.  
  
Seeing the ex-fighter for hire, kauru's mind drifted into the past...  
  
Flashback  
  
Kauru and Megumi were sitting on a bridge, their bare feet skimmin the surface, making light ripples that distorted their images.  
  
"Kauru, Kenshin cant push himself too much more. Looking from a doctor's standpoint, he seems super human, but he's not. He will get himself killed if he keeps up this strain on his body."  
  
end of Flashback  
  
Kauru looked at Kenshin over the rim of her cup, then she stood up.  
  
"I'm going shopping for supper, Are you guys coming with me?" she asked, setting her cup down on its plate.  
  
"Yeah!" yahiko jumped to his feet, almost knocking over his tray.  
  
Kenshin caught it easily and nodded at kauru.  
  
Sano winced at the noise and stood too. but he walked back to Yahiko's room and they heard a loud thump..  
  
Kenshin smiled Ruroni style and followed to check up on his larger friend.  
  
When Kenshin announced that the fighter was just drunk, and that he would stay and look after the man, Kauru and Yahiko left, both trapped in their own thoughts.  
  
watching the two walk down the road, Kenshin pondered on Kauru for awhile.  
  
She had been having Nightmares for the past week, and after each one, he found her clutching his Kimono in her white knuckled fists as he held her.  
  
At first, he forced himself not to go to her when she first screamed as he was checking up on her, but then she continued screaming and he found himself letting the batthosai back to the surface as he took her in his arms.  
  
Now, he was in her room as soon as he woke, watching her toss and turn and mumble in her sleep.  
  
He shook his head and walked back into the dojo.  
  
Sano opened his eyes groggily, the sunlight streaming through a crack in the window made him groan as the light stabbed his eyes like needles.  
  
He felt someone standing near him and immediately swung at the figure, a reflex from his childhood days.  
  
When his hand was caught by a small one, he looked at the figure beside him.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Aa, it's alright, i have done the same thing, but with a sword." he said, understanding.  
  
Sano looked up at the flame haired ruroni and couldn't help an amused smile, that man would not stop wearing that pink gi.  
  
Sitting up, He put his head in his hands.  
  
"Must have been a great party." kenshin said amused.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
Kenshin just smiled in his ruroni-ish way and just looked at him, amused.  
  
The events of the night before came rushing into his mind.  
  
'Your ruroni wont always be there to protect you, hanya.'  
  
The old weathered face filled his vision.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine." Sano said, looking over the ruroni warily.  
  
Kenshin shrugged and held out his hand.  
  
Pulling Sano to his feet easily, despite his size, Kenshin helped the fighter to the porch.  
  
---  
  
Kauru was walking back toward the dojo, enjoying the peace and tranquility, despite Yahiko's grumbling.  
  
She stopped at the side gate and peered into the yard.  
  
Kenshin was practicing without a shirt, his lean muscles glistening with sweat, and his flame red hair glowing in the setting sun as he slowly twirled his saka-bathou, the blade glinting like a jewel in the sun.  
  
(Okay, DROOOLLLLL, Pardon me while i wipe the drool from my lip.)  
  
Kauru was caught, mezmerized as she watched the ex Hitokiri practice.  
  
Yahiko had stopped his grumbling and was staring.  
  
Kenshin swung his sword in a slow downward ark and swung right to come back up above his head, then, lowering his sword, he sheathed the harmless blade and turned to face Kauru and Yahiko.  
  
He hadn't expected them back so soon, but he was happy to have them back at the dojo, safe where he could protect them.  
  
"Welcome back." he took the basket from Yahiko and walked ahead of them into the Kitchen.  
  
Pulling the bound ribbon from his hair, he looked on as Kauru gave Yahiko his lesson.  
  
Then, leaving the attractive scene, he went back to the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
After everyone had gone to bed, Kenshin sat up staring out of his open window.  
  
He could see the full moon rising in the sky.  
  
Not resisting the urge, he padded out of his room and into the dojo yard.  
  
Jumping onto the roof with a slight thud, he stood, letting the wind blow his loose hair around him as he stared up at the moon.  
  
Sitting down, he closed his eyes and slept deeply as he hadn't done since before his parents had died.  
  
He didn't even feel the tiny needle stick into his skin as he slept.  
  
A cloaked figure leapt from the oak tree and into another and dropped silently into the dark alley.  
  
Kauru woke easily, no nightmares this night.  
  
sighing happily, she stepped out into the hallway after she got dressed.  
  
She walked into the Kitchen to bid Kenshin goodmorning, and was filled with foreboading when he wasn't there.  
  
she raced to the dojo, and then to Kenshin's room, then to the bath, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
What scared her, though, was that Kenshin's sword was still in his room.  
  
She ran outside and looked around, just happening to glance up.  
  
She sighed in relief at the sight that met her.  
  
Kenshin was in a sleeping Kimono, curled up on the roof.  
  
Smiling, she left him there, she would wake him up to breakfast today.  
  
Kenshin felt weightless, floating even.  
  
The warmth that surrounded him was nice, and he smelled strawberrys and sweetbread.  
  
He gradually felt the tiles of the roof biting into his skin, and realized that the strawberries and sweetbread weren't only in his dream.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, he felt the most relaxed he had been in awhile.  
  
"Kenshin, come down, it's time for breakfast." came a distant call.  
  
Suddenly he felt like he was seven again and up in the loft in his parents house, then he realized where he was.  
  
Feeling his skin flush slightly, he blinked down at Kauru.  
  
She was clad in a dress today, her habitual high ponytail was low and she was radiant.  
  
Warmth filled her eyes as he lept from the roof and landed in front of her, making a little dust cloud rise only to be blown away in the wind.  
  
Kenshin sat in his usual spot, but Kauru sat next to him instead of her usual place at the opposite end of the table.  
  
Kenshin felt a sore spot on his neck and rubbed at it.  
  
Yahiko went to work at the Akabeco, and Kenshin and Kauru stayed at the dojo.  
  
Sitting on the porch, Kauru and Kenshin listened to the wind.  
  
"Kauru-dono, this one wants to ask what you have been having nightmares about?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I keep having this dream that me and you are walking through the forrest and you are holding my hand, and then the earth starts shaking, and you just dissappear. No scream, no sign that you were ever here. Then some man attacks me and i cant get away, and I can't see his face..."  
  
Kagome broke down into sobs, unable to finish.  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his gi.  
  
She cried herself to sleep in his arms.  
  
Holding her as the sun set, he felt the chill wind of an approaching storm.  
  
Picking her up, he brought her inside and laid her on his futon where she wouldn't be disturbed, and closed the door.  
  
As he sat on the porch stairs waiting for Yahiko, he felt an odd tingling sensation at the base of his skull.  
  
Ignoring it as the effects of the night before, he soon dozed off, his back resting aginst the wall and his hair hididng his face.  
  
A noise brought him back.  
  
His eyes opened sharply and he tried to pinpoint the origin of the sound.  
  
Kenshin grabbed his sword and stood.  
  
Suddenly he heard a shout that sounded like Yahiko, and he sped through the side gate and raced toward the sound.  
  
When he arrived, Yahiko was uncosious and about fifteen men with swords were pushing around Tai.  
  
"You will put her down, that you will." he felt his alternate personality come to the surface.  
  
"Kenshin!" Tai screamed before her head hit the wall.  
  
"Who are you to tell us what to do, tiny?" yelled one, pulling out his sword.  
  
"Leave peacefully and you won't get hurt." another warned.  
  
"Maybe." Commented another and they all laughed.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes and attacked.  
  
flashing throught the air, his sword flashing reflections of the moon as the large men fell.  
  
Kenshin leaned against the wall, his breath coming in short ghasps.  
  
His legs felt like they would collapse under him, and he still had to get Yahiko and Tai back to the dojo.  
  
"I shouldn't have let them go alone." he cursed himself.  
  
Then, hooking a fist around Yahiko's collar and an arm around Tai's weist, he walked back to the dojo.  
  
When he got through the gate, he stumbled up the stairs and into the dojo. Laying the two children on the floor, he stumbled over to the wall, the world spinning sickeningly around him as he sunk to the floor.  
  
Kauru woke up in Kenshin's bed.  
  
His scent was comforting and intoxicating at the same time.  
  
Picking herself up, she walked through the house and found herself in the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
He was pale, and she could see that he was breathing shallowly.  
  
Yahiko and Tai were laid in the floor just as Kenshin had laid them. A large bruise on Yahiko's cheek and another on Tai's forehead told her as much as she needed.  
  
She kneeled beside him and shook his shoulder, recoiling in horror at the heat surrounding him.  
  
She kicked Yahiko, waking him up.  
  
"Yahiko, go get Dr. Gensai! Tell him it's Kenshin!" she told him, and sensing the desperation, he dissappeared through the gate in a matter of moments.  
  
Kauru had Kenshin on the floor, his Gi and Hakama open to bare his laboring chest as he struggled to breathe.  
  
Megumi arrived with Yahiko right behind her.  
  
She raced to Kenshin's side and brushed kauru out of the way.  
  
Feeling his pulse, Megumi yelled for Yahiko to get as much ice as he could carry, and to get it there as fast as he could.  
  
Then, he told Kauru to go get blankets and towels.  
  
When Gensai arrived, Megumi had her head bowed in defeat.  
  
Gensai knelt calmly at Kenshin's side and felt for a pulse.  
  
"It's no use, he's gone." Megumi said, her hair hiding her eyes.  
  
"No, he's not. Try here." Gensai could feel a feint pulse.  
  
"Thank Kami." she looked at the ceiling as the vein under her fingers jumped and pulsed.  
  
"We still have to get his fever down. it's dangerously high."  
  
Yahiko arrived just then with a huge thing of ice.  
  
Megumi ripped the towels into squares and wrapped the ice in seperate pouches and placed them around the unconsious Ruroni.  
  
-----  
  
it was night again before they got his temperature back into control.  
  
Kauru took the first watch with Kenshin, and she was supposed to wake Yahiko when it was his turn.  
  
She took her watch, Yahiko's watch, and Sano's walk before Megumi caught her.  
  
"You can't stay with him alone, Kauru. You took this almost as hard as he did."  
  
Megumi sat with her until daylight and she had to go back to the clinic.  
  
"Send Yahiko if there's any change." She whispered as she left.  
  
Kauru watched Kenshin breathe easily.  
  
She began to doze.  
  
She noticed when Sano and Yahiko came in or out. They brought her food, but she didn't touch it.  
  
Finally she was left alone.  
  
The next thing that she knew, she was lying down next to something warm.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Kenshin's sleeping face next to her.  
  
She dimly wondered why she was across the room, but she was glad to be there.  
  
She heard stirring, and she noticed that her ruroni was waking up.  
  
She sat up, getting into a crouching position above the red haired man.  
  
When his eyes opened to show clear violet.  
  
"Well, hi." he smiled warmly. a true smile.  
  
"Welcome back." she smiled back at him, laying her hand on his forehead.  
  
He was back to normal.  
  
She helped him brace himself against the wall, then she yelled into the hallway for the others.  
  
"What?!" yahiko asked, panicked, as he skidded to a stop.  
  
"Look!" She chirped, standing aside so that they could look into the room.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin's awake! Megumi Kenshin's awake!" He yelled running down the hallway.  
  
Kauru shut the door and ran back to the confused ronin.  
  
"What happened, Kenshin?" she asked, forcing him to look at her.  
  
"I...I dont know..." he mumbled.  
  
Kenshin couldn't stand.  
  
He couldn't even feel his legs.  
  
THis worried them all.  
  
He sat on the porch just outside of his room most of the time, now.  
  
It had been three days since his fever broke and he was still feeling the effects.  
  
"Ready to eat?" Kauru asked him, carrying a large serving tray.  
  
He grinned up at her as she set the tray next to him.  
  
"What does Megumi say?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, really not wanting to answer.  
  
"You know what i mean. Will i ever walk again?" he asked.  
  
"She says that she doesn't know; that she has never seen anything like this before." Kauru sighed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
End chapter one.  
  
Yes, i'm leaving you in suspense.  
  
No, i'm not telling you if Kenshin dies.  
  
Yes, i am evil and i do love to torture my characters.  
  
Review review review! 


	2. death of a ruroni

Okay, yall, thanks for your devotion, now for the second half of the story.  
  
i think you all thought that that first part was too long, but, that's my style.  
  
Oh, and with my new glasses i think I look like Vash the stampede.  
  
Creepy, since i'm a girl and all.  
  
Tai raced through the streets toward Kamiya Dojo.  
  
She burst throught the fence yelling for Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin!" She yelled, seeing him sitting on the porch.  
  
She raced over to him and sat beside him on the stair.  
  
"Kenshin-sama, there is a band of robbers hanging out at the Akabecko! they are threatening Yumi and say that if you dont show up, they will slaughter everyone in the akabecko." she blurted out.  
  
Kenshin felt adrenaline rushing through his veigns as his other side tried to take over.  
  
He let it.  
  
Pushing himself to his feet, he slowly moved around to adjust to the feeling of weightlessness before taking off toward the Akabeco.  
  
"Kenshin, it's time for.." Kauru trailed off when she saw Tai sitting near where Kenshin was supposed to be. The dark haired girl was crying.  
  
"Tai?" she asked, wary.  
  
"There are a band of robbers at the Akabeco, they say that they will kill everybody if Kenshin doesn't come and fight them." she told an astonished Kauru.  
  
"Where is Kenshin?" She asked warily, fearing the worst.  
  
"He...His eyes turned a creepy color of yellow and he walked around a little before taking off through the gate." she said, slowly.  
  
"Fuck!" Kauru cursed under her breath, and in the second called to the others.  
  
"Hey, where's Kenshin?" Sano asked as they arrived.  
  
"He turned again and ran toward the akabecko." kauru said, as they began to race toward the gate.  
  
Batthosai arrived at the akabecko in a flash. his legs felt odd, but he had a job to do.  
  
The bandits were large men, one could easily fill the doorway.  
  
He drew his sword.  
  
"You shall leave now." he said, glancing around the restaurant.  
  
"So, you are the legendary batthosai?" One man asked.  
  
"I am called that on occasion." he nodded, and attacked.  
  
before they could move, all of the men but one were nocked down.  
  
"Who are you?" Batthosai asked the smaller man.  
  
"I am Kyotoko. and you are my prize." he said, pulling a pistol out of his kimono.  
  
"A bounty hunter, how sad." batthosai said.  
  
"I am the reason why you should not be able to walk. Is it because you are truly inhuman?" Kyotoko asked himself.  
  
"i am more than most think." Batthosai said, attacking.  
  
After ten minutes of battle, the victor was still not clear.  
  
Kauru and the others crowded around the door of the akabecko, watching them fight.  
  
neither were wounded.  
  
Then, Kenshin flipped his blade and charged the other man.  
  
a million things went through Kauru's mind all at once as she threw herself into the path of the sword.  
  
It stopped just before it reached her.  
  
The Batthosai looked at her in horror and looked at his own hands in disgust, dropping the sword.  
  
"Kauru..." he said, as his eyes melted back to violet and closed as he collapsed.  
  
"Kenshin!" she ghasped, catching him and stumbling under his weight.  
  
"You should have let him kill me, wench. it would have been a fitting end. Now i will kill you as well!" the man mocked, aiming his pistol at her.  
  
Suddenly, the pistol was knocked accross the akabecko by Sano's fist.  
  
"Get him out of here, Jou-chan, i'll deal with this creep." sano said, punching the man in the gut.  
  
Kauru nodded quickly and began dragging Kenshin out the door.  
  
"Kenshin! Please wake up! No!" she screamed as the ruroni paled.  
  
"Kauru, is kenshin going to die?" Yahiko asked, his voice trembling.  
  
"No! He cant die! Go get Megumi!" She pulled Kenshin's head into her lap.  
  
Sano threw Kyotoko onto the floor, kicking him hard in the ribs as he did so.  
  
Running outside to join Kauru, he glanced at Kenshin and his mind filled with horror.  
  
The most invincible man he knew was dying before his very eyes.  
  
He picked the ruroni up, and ran with him down the street toward the clinic. "Don't you die on me Kenshin!" He said to the unconsious man.  
  
Sano ran into Yahiko as he was coming out of the clinic with megumi.  
  
"Hurry, place him here, on the table." she said, gesturing to a table nearby.  
  
Kauru's face was blank as she held the unconsious man's hand.  
  
"I dont know, i've done everything for him that we can." megumi said, her voice quiet as they watched the scene unfold.  
  
Kauru brushed her hand along his jaw, down past the cuts on his left cheek, and back up to brush his eyelashes.  
  
She watched him breathe.  
  
She sat there, watching him as he took his last breath, and lay still...  
  
"No!!!!" she screamed, the moan ripping from her chest as the tears that she had refused to shed burst through and she cried.  
  
Yahiko's face was streaming with tears, and Sano was crying, his face turned stubbornly away from the scene before him.  
  
Megumi's eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
Kauru was dreaming.  
  
she dreampt of the day she first met him, when she had attacked him with her bokken.  
  
Then, when Dr. Gensai was treating him for his black eye that she had given him.  
  
She remembered when she was kidnapped by Jin-e, and when he turned into the batthosai that day to save her life.  
  
She dreampt of that night among the fireflies.  
  
She dreampt of that first day they were back in Tokyo with Kenshin.  
  
she dreampt of the nights that he held her after her nightmares.  
  
She dreampt of finding him on the roof, sleeping soundly.  
  
then she woke up, and Kenshin was dead again.  
  
She wanted to dream again, wanted to sleep and never wake again, to die with Kenshin.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin, why did you have to go and die, you baka?" she cried again.  
  
When she couldn't cry anymore, she dressed and walked out onto the porch.  
  
she couldn't help her glance at the room across from her, the room that Kenshin had occupied.  
  
She felt her legs want to collapse under her, but she forced herself to stand.  
  
She would be strong for the others.  
  
When the word got out that Tokyo's protector was dead, the violence escalated in Tokyo.  
  
Soon it was time for Kenshin's wake, and Kauru and the others were ready.  
  
It was a simple funeral, with Kenshin on a raised platform, his sword at his side and his hair around him like a blood halo.  
  
Kauru sat there, in the corner, hugging her knees and watching on with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss." it was the eighty-ith time today that she had heard this. This time it was Saito.  
  
She looked up at him with haunted eyes, eyes that made him turn away in half terror.  
  
Saito turned and kneeled beside the body of the man-slayer.  
  
"Batthosai.... I was supposed to Kill you. I didnt, i find that i am even going to miss your antics." he stood and walked out of the dojo to astonished stares, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss." it was another unknown face, another person Kenshin had saved from some demon.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss." This time it was Aoushi.  
  
He did not kneel at Kenshin's side, but stood above him, glaring at the ruroni.  
  
"You weren't supposed to die, you know. you were supposed to out-live us all. Not die because of some coward with a needle and a gun."  
  
When Aoushi was finished, he stood there for awhile, staring at the red haired man.  
  
Suddenly, his brows lowered.  
  
He walked over to Megumi.  
  
"Megumi, what were the symptoms before he died?" Aoushi asked, his mind working quickly.  
  
"First he passed out, then he became paralized, then he willed himself to walk and even run as the Batthosai, and then, when he turned back into Kenshin, he passed out, and never woke up." Megumi said, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Arigatou." Aoushi said, then walked over to a corner.  
  
He had seen color in the ruroni's cheeks and had sensed an aura around him.  
  
He had only heard of this once before, and the same thing had happened, with the same symptoms.  
  
"Hm." he thought, 'this will be interesting.'  
  
the only ones in the dojo, now, were Aoushi and herself.  
  
Kauru uncurled from ner fetal position against the far wall and crawled over to the body of the man she had fallen in love with.  
  
"You stupid Baka, why did you have to go and get yourself killed for?" she said, slapping him across the face.  
  
She left her hand on his cheek and laid her head on his chest.  
  
'I can almost hear his heart beating, he looks like he's just asleep.' she thought to herself.  
  
She shifted and brought her face to hover over his.  
  
She kissed him, then, all of her love and passion flowing through her lips and into his. in the back of her mind, the thought that dead lips were cold penetrated her thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a light hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes.  
  
She looked right into kenshin's violet orbs, her heart flipping.  
  
"Kenshin?" she asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Kenshin floated in the endless expanse of space, he could hear things, though it sounded like he were listening through water.  
  
He pushed himself toward the surface...  
  
"...i will even miss your antics." could this have been Saito? was that tears in his voice?  
  
he heard words after that, but none of it made any sense.  
  
"You stupid Baka, why did you have to go and get yourself killed for?" it souded like Kauru, but he wasn't dead, was he?"  
  
Then he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek and warm lips on his own.  
  
Her kiss was possessive and passionate.  
  
He opened his eyes and raised up his hand and touched her face.  
  
She looked down at him in surprise, then disbelief, then joy.  
  
"You jerk, you had us all thinking you were dead this whole time, and really you were just playing hookey." Kauru said, mock scolding him.  
  
"Actually, he did die, at least technically. The poison he was given was originally meant to kill a person, but, as it turns out, the drug actually kills them, then brings them back to life. I have heard of it from a european bard." Aoushi pushed himself away from the wall and walked outside, leaving them alone.  
  
"Kauru? are you okay?" Kenshin asked, his brows drawn together in confusion and concern.  
  
"You are the one lying at your own wake, not me." she said, hugging him tightly to her.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. nothing at all." he said, ignoring the pain shooting from every nerve in his body.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin! You are alive!" Yahiko ran to the ruroni and embraced him, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"It is a medical impossibility, but it happened." Megumi said, tears also streaming down her face.  
  
Sano stayed over by the door, his face pale white as he looked at kenshin.  
  
"Oye, Sano, come over here!" Yahiko said, pulling on Kenshin's hair.  
  
"Uh, No way man, he's a ghost and i aint goin' anywhere near him, nowhere." Sano said, backing up until he fell off of the porch.  
  
then they all heard a sound that they didn't think was even possible; Aoushi, The King of Ice, was laughing.  
  
He laughed so hard, that he ended up rolling on the floor, Kenshin and the others joined him soon.  
  
Okay, that's it. I hope you all liked it.  
  
Oh wow! This is the first and only fanfiction that i didn't have to go back to to finish!  
  
Only the epilogue to go, write me and tell me how you think it should tie up.  
  
Hey, maybe, if i get some more inspiration like this one, i might right a spin-off.  
  
Alright, i need to get started on other things, like finishing something else, or something like that. 


End file.
